Suffering Incarnate
Born on the moon Scitis from the gods Vakarlon and Vulamera combining their essences, Keriss is a rather brutal, head-strong, and unrelenting force who sees the world, Galbar, itself purged under her heel. Sadistic in nature, Keriss is a prideful being who lives to see those inferior suffer as well as considering herself a pure being. Reckless and uncaring, the demi-goddess will charge into battle with almost complete disregard for her life. Much of her recklessness is attributed to her insanely good luck which typically arises in a life-threatening situation or if she pleads for that luck to become present. As well this being is typically followed by a trail of destruction as she destroys anything that dares come between her and her mission of a world of Order, free of chaos. However, being Suffering Incarnate, her life is constantly plagued by an eternal suffering that she causes herself. She is known for serving under her adopted brother, Amartía, as his general. Appearance Keriss once beheld a more intimidating complexion than she now does, she used to be imposing with an body structure that could have only been described as a true olyimpian. She once had green scales that covered her body from the top of her head to the tip of her tail, once did she have large leather wings that could have been used for flight. However, following her absorbing the ashes of the Forgotten, she lost much of her imposing body structure with her muscles now reduced. Her wings now gone, further reducing her once intimidating appearance that had once truly been what she meant to be. Those once green scales now an ashy gray and it is not uncommon to see that she is missing scales around her body, missing many to show large amounts of her muscle underneath; though this does not seem to bother her much at all. The reptilian has taken on a much more feminine form, granted her horns and jagged teeth remain a part of her. Personality Keriss is a sadistic creature who derives pleasure at the expense of pain from other creatures. Pompous and arrogant at times, she will think of herself better than most mortals, with the exception of the hain Tauga, and find that they are not worth her time. She is headstrong, often stubborn, and extremely reckless, especially when it comes to battle. Often bloodlust will overtake her as she fights, but can control herself if she is losing a fight, or sometimes her own rage will increase past the point in which pain is a foreign concept to her and shall only focus on the destruction of that one individual. That said, she is a rather intelligent creature who is able to understand meaning things and hunts for knowledge, a trait from her mother. Domain(s) Chance While not unknowing of this power, Keriss can exert control over the force that is typically referred to as "luck," yet this only seems to arise when her life is in peril or if she happens to be pleading for some luck. This power has been been passed down to her through her birth on her father's side, Vakarlon. Yet, that exertion of power has saved her from the likes of destruction from her brother, Amartía, who had almost killed her within the city of Xerxes. Portfolio(s) (Under Construction) Suffering It is by chance that one suffers an event that can scar them for life, a chance that one experiences such pain or sorrow that cannot simply be shrugged off. This is what Keriss can bring to people, forcing them to suffer and infecting their mind with pain or grief that can be unbareable at times. From the death to a loved one to one's fears being realized before their very eyes, Keriss controls this and can bring many to their knees within the blink of an eye. Category:Demigods